Everybody Lies Sometime
by calumfan
Summary: HouseCameron, Set in Season 3,Cameron grows tired of being treated as if she's weak and hopelessly in love with House. She sets out to prove everyone wrong. Rated M for language and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**A/N, I don't own them, never have, never will and if I did, do you really think I would be sharing him?**

Prologue

_I'm not in love with him anymore _

Her statement to Wilson came rushing back to Allison Cameron regarding her older, grumpy, brilliant asshole of a boss as she packed up her belongings for the night.

Why was it that no one ever believed her when she spoke? Sure "Everybody lies" but did that only apply to her when discussing her feelings for any particular man?

No one questioned Chase's motives for their doomed workplace relationship. He told Foreman he was in it for the sex and not once did Foreman flinch and say, "Man, you are lying. You're going to get hurt."

Oh no, those words were reserved for poor sweet, delicate little Cameron who was only a woman and therefore weak and destined to be hurt by the big bad Australian.

Rather ironic that it was Chase that was lying and had fallen for Cameron and that she had broken his heart because she didn't love him, didn't want a relationship and to be honest, half the time didn't like him anyway. Amazing how the tables had turned and no one really believed her then too.

She had just wanted string free sex, it wasn't complicated but somehow everyone made it that way. They had twisted the logic of her deal with Chase into a doomed love affair and then that reasoning fell apart so they reshaped it into some nefarious woman's scorned plot to make another man jealous.

That man being her aforementioned asshole boss Gregory House, whom she definitely did NOT love…anymore. No she was way over him, any sane and rational woman would give up on a man who so obviously didn't want her, and Cameron was nothing if not completely sane and rational.

Oh wait, then again, women weren't allowed to be rational, no they had to fall in love with any man who was within 5 feet of them.

Slamming some charts into her bag Cameron sighed, she was so frigging tired. Tired of fighting, tired of the lies, tired of the disrespect, just tired of it all.

On her ride home her tiredness turned to nagging doubt. Was she over him? Did she still love him? Was she destined to become a cliché and be at his beck and call for just the smallest crumb of affection?

_NO! _Cameron's brain screamed she would not turn into that. She did NOT love Gregory House and she was NOT lying. Allison Cameron was a woman in control of her life, her body and her heart. She was going to prove them all wrong.

Chapter 1

Smoothing her hands down her black overcoat, Cameron pulled the sash tighter at her waist. She didn't even bother checking her appearance in the reflection from her car, she looked hot and she knew it. Every bit of her outfit was perfectly calculated for the event she had planned, from her stiletto patent leather fuck me heels to the crimson red lipstick she had applied liberally to her lips, staining them to perfection.

Confidently she strode up the steps, past the green door directly to House's apartment. Without a second thought she rapped against the hard wood grain.

The familiar sound of House's stuttered step echoed as he came closer to the door. "It's Friday, somebody better be….." House stopped mid sentence as he focused on the sight laid out before him. To say she was a walking wet dream would be an understatement. He covered his reaction quickly, "Why are you here Cameron that kid is going to be fine."

Cameron pushed past him, crossing the threshold into House's private sanctuary. "Sure," he mocked, "Come on in."

She stood back to him, taking in her new surrounding, calculating her next move. House frowned, not liking being unable to gauge Cameron's expressions. He could tell by her rigid posture that this wasn't a social call, she had a purpose. He just wanted her out of there, after dealing with his latest asshole patient he had filled his quota for drama for the month.

"Cameron, did you lose your way to the strippers convention?" His blue eyes savoring the sight of her long legs encased in black stockings, with an over coat stopping right after the curve of her ass. "I'd be more than happy to take you there." He tried to ignite the outrage she usually had reserved for him.

"I'm not in love with you," Cameron's voice announced. Of all the things he expected for her to say this was not one of them, House was rendered speechless. She spun around on her heel, auburn tresses flowing around and then resting. "I do however, want to fuck you."

House coughed, "I don't believe you Cameron." His voice had recovered; he stood tall before her towering over her much smaller frame.

Heat flared in her eyes, green irises almost disappearing in the blackness of her pupils. She never broke eye contact, refusing to let him intimidate, to bully. She grabbed his shirt front, bringing him closer to her. Licking her blood red lips seductively she gave him her cruelest smile, "No one ever does, but it doesn't change the fact that I am going to fuck you. And you are going to enjoy every minute of it. And when I leave afterwards, you won't stop thinking about having me again." Grasping his large musician's hands she guided them around her waist resting them lower just below the hem of her jacket where her stockings ended and thong began.

House's mind was spinning; his hands were having a mind of their own, savoring the feel of her naked ass in his grip. He looked deep into her eyes with his most devastating stare, "I don't want you." He said and tried to escape her hold, to not have to look at that damnable red mouth wishing those lips were wrapped around his cock.

Cameron smiled once again, cupping his stubbled cheek before running her hand down across his chest and settling on the bulge in the front of his pants, his body telling her the truth that his pride wouldn't.

House closed his eyes, it felt so good as she continued to stroke him though his jeans. Every sex kitten fantasy he had ever had about his young fellow was coming true. She raised her mouth to his ear, soft little pants arousing him more by the second, "Liar." She whispered boldly before nipping on his ear lobe.

"Everybody lies." He mumbled before capturing that delectable cherry red pout with his own lips for a feverish kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, not mine, never will be. Plus would I really share him if he was mine?**

_House closed his eyes, it felt so good as she continued to stroke him though his jeans. Every sex kitten fantasy he had ever had about his young fellow was coming true. She raised her mouth to his ear, soft little pants arousing him more by the second, "Liar." She whispered boldly before nipping on his ear lobe. _

_"Everybody lies." He mumbled before capturing that delectable cherry red pout with his own lips for a feverish kiss._

Chapter 2

Cameron greedily accepted House's mouth pushing her tongue past his lips taking more than he had expected to give. He tasted different than she remembered, that lifetime ago in his office seemingly forgotten as the day had worn on, this time it was scotch, cigar, and the ever present bitter taste of vicodin. It was just as erotic and frankly, the man knew how to kiss, thoroughly and patiently like he was fucking your mouth just with his tongue.

They both pressed for dominance like two fighters, pride refusing to allow either to yield. Cameron was the first to pull back; admiring the stain of red now adorning House's flushed freshly kissed lips.

House moved in closer, presuming Cameron was caught up in lingering doubt. Reaching forward he roughly rubbed his thumb across her delectable bottom lip. Electricity shot straight to his groin as she scraped her teeth across the pad of his thumb. Who knew that was an erogenous zone?

House stared as if seeing her for the first time. This wasn't the Cameron he knew, the sweet naïve widow had somehow been replaced with this domineering sexual goddess. The Cameron he knew wore pressed lab coats and smart slacks, this creature wore short jackets, thongs and fuck me heels.

Oh the heels were truly a bonus, he couldn't wait to have them hovering above his shoulders pressed next to his face as he drove deep and hard into her, stamping away memory of any other man.

Cameron slapped his hand away as he reached out for her again. She needed to hear it, need to hear him say he wanted her. Not just to let him fuck and run, oh no, he was going to give her everything she wanted and then some. Three years of pent up sexual frustration and anger was going to win this game.

"Do you like what you see House?" Cameron asked while clawing her nails down the cloth of his half unbuttoned shirt.

House's skin tingled, feeling branded after her hands left his chest. Leaning more onto his cane for support he answered almost honestly, "You know I do." Sensing her thoughts he incorrectly assumed she needed to have her ego boosted through flattery. "You look hot as hell. Is that what you want to hear because it's true?"

Cameron snorted with laughter, "Nice try House. Kissing my ass comes later in the evening." She backed him to the wall next to the hallway. Slowly sinking in front of him she pressed her hot mouth against his arousal through his jeans. She was the recipient of heartfelt moan.

She looked upwards, turned on more by the sight of his now black eyes meeting hers, "Do you want me House?" She asked before ripping open his fly, her tongue dancing across the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Her answer from him was another spontaneous utterance of pleasure, but still not what she was looking for. She pushed his jeans down, mouth teasing his cock through the thin cotton covering him. "Do you want me House?" She demanded more forcefully.

House's head slammed against the wall, "Fuck Cameron." His arousal almost painfully straining, threatening to explode right there in his underwear. Desire so thick he hadn't even given a second thought to his damaged and scarred thigh.

He grew cold as her hot breath left his body, flicking open his eyes to make sure she was still there.

Cameron held the ends of the bow the held her overcoat in place. "Do you want me House?" She asked once more, daring him to deny it, looking dead in his eyes.

Pride kept him from saying anything but a simple "yes" in response. It was a losing battle but he couldn't go down without a fight.

Tugging at the sash, Cameron released the binds that concealed her body from House. A loud moan was all she heard in response. "Do you want to fuck me House?" She asked one final time.

There was no fantasy in recent memory in House's mind that eclipsed the sight of Allison Cameron in front of him at that very moment. She opened her jacket to reveal she was clothed in nothing but a racy black bra and a scrap of black fabric at the apex of her thighs. Her long legs were encased in naughty black lace top stockings and sinfully erotic heels on her feet.

Game.Set.Match. "Get over here," House commanded, "I want you right now."

Cameron's lips curved into a devilish smile as she proceeded past House down the hall. She stopped mid-way glancing over her shoulder reveling in seeing the great Gregory House stumbling after her.

Standing at the side of his massive bed she beckoned House to her with a crock of her finger. He dropped his cane snatching his shirt over his head, at some point losing his pants on the way. He stood proudly in front of her, the ice queen melting slightly as she absorbed the vision of him almost naked, his ego happily accepting that despite her cool exterior he still had some control over the woman beneath it.

House pushed the jacket off Cameron's slim shoulders lifting her up onto his bed. She lay back sprawling herself out across the mattress, resting on her elbows knees drawn slightly apart. A living centerfold posing in his bedroom, House knew it was cliché but it was too good to be true.

She smiled at the sound that greeted her in the next moment. House held his camera phone in his hand, pressing a few buttons and then setting it down on the night stand. "Something to remember this by." He admitted.

Cameron rose to her knees, crawling across the bed closer to him. "As long as you promise to use that picture to get yourself off with."

House pushed her back pinning her against the mattress, "Fuck you're dirty aren't you."

Cameron raised her hips grinding herself against House's hard length. "Don't you have better things to do with your mouth?"

Passion flared in House's eyes, leaning his head down he captured one taunt nipple in his mouth through its lace encasing. Cameron withered beneath pushing his head down more, "Harder" she moaned.

He quickly dispensed her bra, releasing her breasts to his eager mouth. Ample time and attention given to each peak while Cameron directed his every movement, he had never thought her to be a talker but damn it if it was a massive turn on.

As he nipped and suckled on her nipples Cameron continued her assault with her gyrating hips. She could feel the moisture gathering at the front of his boxers as his shaft strained to meet her every movement. He wouldn't last much longer like this; after all he was only human.

Cameron lifted House's head, greedily accepting more of his world class kisses. "On your back," she demanded and he complied.

She made fast work of releasing his cock from its cotton prison. Smiling she met House's gaze and licked her lips. Amazingly there was still that red stain across her lips and House almost came as he watched those crimson beauties wrap around his shaft. "Fuck!" he moaned griping fistfuls of her hair.

Cameron loved the taste of him in her mouth and the power she felt as she managed to turn her snarky boss into a quivering mass of incoherent ramblings. Wrapping one hand around the base she focused her mouth and tongue to the sensitive tip setting a rhythm that judging by his response was pretty damn remarkable.

"Fuck Cameron," House's head shook from side to side, "Oh fuck, you've got to stop." He tried valiantly to pull her off his engorged member. He hadn't come prematurely since he was in high school but that didn't mean he wasn't going to if she didn't stop her onslaught. "Please" He begged once more.

Cameron finally got the message, reluctantly retreating from her activity but not before she licked the tip savoring the salty substance there.

House grabbed a hold of her ass pushing her mound forward to his mouth nipping at her through the barely there panties. Cameron grasped the headboard, her clit so swollen that shocks of pleasure erupted every time he made contact with her tender flesh.

Moving to the top of her thong he bit into the material pulling it down inch by inch enjoying the wetness he felt between her legs. Cameron released her hold on the headboard, sitting upright on her knees as House still held her trapped against his wicked mouth.

With one hard flick of his tongue he made contact against her sensitive bud catching Cameron off guard as she began to come. "Oh my God" She screamed her body urging him to continue, gyrating against that wonderful tongue getting the release she knew only he could award her.

House was pretty sure there was nothing sexier in this world than Allison Cameron coming; he loved every fucking minute of it knowing down the road the memory would serve him well.

After the waves of astonishing pleasure subsided House released his hold on Cameron expecting her to be completely spent. Instead she gained more energy sliding down his torso licking her taste off his mouth as she impaled herself on him.

"Shit!" House moaned as Cameron adjusted to his size. Without moving her hips she clenched and unclenched her Kiegl muscles milking House. He had never felt anything like that before, "Oh fuck Cameron, do that again." If Heaven was a place on Earth than being inside Cameron when she did that little trick was it.

She continued on the same switching between clenching and grinding as House now had a firm grip on her hips squeezing leaving bruises. He was close, she could tell by his reactions, saying less and concentrating more. Cameron stopped clenching, grabbed the head board for leverage and rotated her hips in a diamond pattern bringing maximum pleasure to both her and him.

"Oh God Cameron, oh fuck." House was now wholly incoherent giving himself over to the sensations that were cresting from deep within.

"House!" Cameron shrieked as her leg muscles quivered in anticipation of her orgasm.

House lifted his hips driving deep within Cameron, giving over to his body, becoming a servant to the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Harder!" She screamed. House complied driving up while forcing Cameron down harder onto his shaft.

"FUCK!" They yelled in unison as their bodies shattered from the mind blowing orgasms.

Cameron's head hung forward, sweaty hair falling in House's face. She flipped it from her eyes so she could concentrate on the man below her. His eyes were dilated; mouth slightly open still panting for air and a satisfied little smirk graced his features.

She rolled over to the left mindful of his thigh that was most likely going to be throbbing as soon as the endorphins of his orgasm trailed off.

"Thanks," House gingerly shifted to lie on his left side, not sure of what to do or say, his hand trailing making circles on her back. What does one say after the most earth shattering sexual experience one's life?

Cameron stood up turning to place a soft kiss on House's lips. He winced when he saw the bruises marring her perfect creamy flesh. "Sorry." He offered and ran his tongue across the black and blue fingerprints.

She smiled leaning forward to pick up her discarded clothing giving House a prized view of her ass. It didn't escape his attention that her stockings and fuck me heels were still on her body.

Once he realized her intention to dress and leave House suddenly felt eerily cold. Usually this was what he would want but now, now he wanted her to bring that ass, breasts and shoes back into his bed and curl up next to him. "Cameron…."

She turned to face him, placing her finger to his lips. "Don't" she said finally, end of conversation.

Silently House watched as Cameron replaced her overcoat around her body, stuffed her undergarments into her pockets and wordlessly waltzed right out of his bedroom.

Pausing for a moment at the front door Cameron sighed and reached into her coat pocket. Retrieving her black panties she hung them on the inside door handle and closed the door behind her leaving House alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, I don't own them, never have, never will and if I did, do you really think I would be sharing him?**

Cameron strolled into work early as usual, her demeanor the same as if the night before had never happened. Flipping on the fluorescent lighting in the conference room she dropped her bag at her desk, placed her overcoat on the rack available and went about the business of making coffee.

She could smell him before she felt him behind her, her senses heightened to detect his presence at any given moment. She closed her eyes shutting out all distractions except for him, God he smelled so good. Freshly showered with no cologne to mingle with his essence, House was intoxicating. Cameron's first instinct was to turn and receive one of his mind blowing kisses, catching herself before she acquiesced to desire.

"Cameron," House whispered bending down to her ear his voice velvet and laden with desire. House couldn't stop thinking about her ever since she left his bed the night prior, tossing and turning for hours, the memories of her fucking him on the forefront of his mind.

Cupping her chin with his hand House brought Cameron in closer, grinding his erection against the curve of her ass. He could swear that he heard a muffled moan escape those sinful lips of hers. He came to the hospital early planning on convincing Cameron to continue their sexual dalliance in his office before Chase or Foreman arrived.

Cameron wrapped her fingers around House's wrist yanking it from her face, spinning to face him. Her stance offered one of authority, her shoulders square and posture straight, House may have been almost a foot taller but somehow Cameron managed to make it feel like she was looking down upon him.

"Stop it House." She said in a voice stronger than she felt creating a spatial distance between their bodies.

House dropped his hand from hers and returned it to his cane. His blue eyes scanned her green ones, searching for any weakness, her eyes betrayed none. He hated this feeling, not being in control, hesitant to give into Cameron's demands.

Cameron sensed House's inner struggle, she knew he was a stubborn and proud man. She could only hope that her will and promise of sexual favors beyond his imagination would satiate him for the work day.

Smiling seductively Cameron nipped the corner of House's mouth her tongue darting to trace a path against the tough grain of his beard. "Patience House." She purred, "If you're a good boy I promise I'll make it worth it." Her hand cupping the width of his erection through the denim he wore.

House shut his eyes head dizzy and drunk with desire, "Fuck," he hissed as memories of Cameron naked and coming in his mouth returned. "What do you want me to do?" He was past the point of no return, his craving for her overriding his basic senses. If it meant letting her have a little sense of power so be it as long as at the end of the day he was between those long legs driving deep into her.

Cameron hadn't expected House to cave so quickly. "Do you remember the gift I left for you last night?"

House knew he found her calling card when he went into his living room at 3am unable to sleep. Her tiny lacey black as night panties beckoned to him from the handle on the front door. "Yeah, I found them." He said gruffly.

"Good." She smiled, "I want you to go home tonight, hold them in your hand and wrap them around your cock while you picture me bent over and you fucking me from behind." House was too shocked to move. "Can you do that for me House?" he nodded unsteadily. "If you do a real good job, maybe your wish will come true." Just saying the words made Cameron wet, the vision of House in his room thinking of her while he jerked off was orgasmic. "Will you fuck yourself while you think of me House?"

_You're lucky if I don't bend you over and fuck you right here_ House thought. He knew Cameron was turned on, he could tell by the gleam in her eyes, she had the same look when she was above him doing that amazing thing she could do with her inner muscles. He agreed, telling himself that it was only because he knew the sex would be ten times more amazing than last night. But if he allowed himself to see through the lie he would know he agreed just so she would come back to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron waited outside House's green door, more nervous tonight than she was previously. Yesterday she had rage on her side but tonight she was relying on blind lust. What if House was just screwing with her, it wouldn't be the first time. What if she had gambled too hard and fell flat on her face.

Mustering up the courage Cameron turned the handle to find the entrance unlocked. The apartment was dimly lit and oddly quiet, the lamp near the baby grand the only light illuminating her way. Glancing down the hall to House's room she could make out a faint illumination. She knew immediately that was where he was.

Softly she knocked off her shoes, her bare feet padding down the hardwood floor to his room. Cameron gasped at the sight before her as the peered through the doorway.

House was lying in bed naked with his pale blue sheets haphazardly draped across his legs, his back propped against his pillows. His left hand clutched the sheets while the other held Cameron's black panties as he furiously pumped his erection.

It was the most erotic sight Cameron had ever witnessed. His hand on his cock, held tilted back and eyes shut, House continue his onslaught moaning over and over again "Cameron."

Cameron bit her bottom lip to keep her sigh from escaping, her center throbbing as she knew House wasn't putting on an imaginary show for her. Ever so slowly she stripped the blouse from her shoulders and slid her skirt down her thighs, leaving only her bra and panties.

House's tempo increased his head thrashing on the pillows sweat beading at his brow. Cameron reached her hand to her breast squeezing her nipple through the fabric. The ache in her core reaching a feverish pitch.

"Oh fuck Cameron." House grunted, his orgasm building higher, his imaginary self plowing full into Cameron's pussy while yanking her long braid back.

Cameron slid her hand down her stomach past her navel and into the silk of her wet panties. An audible sigh escaped her mouth. House's eyes snapped open locking on hers as he continued to stroke himself. He licked his lips, loving seeing Cameron touch herself.

She went to move forward but he waved her off, content to have each other finish what they had started alone. Cameron stepped out of the silk that covered her mound exposing herself fully to House's gaze. Her fingers found her clit and massaged the nub eliciting moans of pleasure from both her and House. His eyes never left her as he continued to stroke his cock grateful to see her as caught up as he was.

Soon her movements became more rapid, her other hand now clutched and pinching her breasts. House sat in awe as he saw Cameron begin to climax, the slight tremors in her legs, the sheen of sweat that covered her skin, the animalistic cry that ripped from her throat as her hips gyrated in a furious circular motion. "Oh fuck House!" She cried as she came, wave after powerful wave crashing against her leaning against the doorway for support.

"Fuck Cameron," House followed suit, his body begging for that sweet release. "Look at me Cameron," He ordered. She raised her heavy lidded eyes to observe House as he climaxed, coming on her black panties, satisfied knowing it was her that caused him to do that.

With unsteady legs Cameron ambled over to House's bed, sliding in next to him, meeting his mouth their tongues sliding in between each other's lips. She smiled devilishly, "That was just the opening act."

House grinned, unable to hide his happiness; he would blame it on the fallout of his orgasm. Tonight she was going to stay.


End file.
